


Remorse

by Titti



Series: Remorse Universe [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Logan talk after Jean's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

It wasn’t like Scott to disappear without leaving information about his whereabouts. Logan hadn’t been concerned at first. Leader of the X Men or not, Scott was still human and he was grieving. However as the dark descended, Logan began to worry.

Following the faint scent, Logan walked through the grounds. He shook his head. Why did he even care? He missed Jean too. Then, he remembered holding Scott as he cried. Logan has smelled the anger and sadness, but it was the underlying guilt that made him close his arms around Cyclops.

Logan finally found Scott, sitting on the ground, back against a tree. The young man had his eyes closed and his glasses on the ground.

“What are ya doin’?” Logan asked as gently as he could. He didn’t want to startle Summers.

“You know if I open my eyes, I could set everything on fire,” Scott replied with detachment.

Logan snorted and sat next to Scott. “You’re in a cheery mood, kid.”

“Why should I?” Scott touched the ground until his fingers closed over the familiar form of his plastic glasses. Putting it on angrily, he said, “I killed her.”

“Come’n. You know better than that. Jean was…she was powerful. None of us could stop her once she made up her mind.” God, he really didn’t want to talk about this. He knew he would see all of these kids die while he would go on, living.

Scott turned, watching Logan’s tense features. “She should have chosen you. I failed her and she died.”

Logan rested his head against the tree. “What are ya talkin’ about? Ya were here when I wasn’t?”

“And she settled. She knew…she saw it…in my head… We both settled.”

Logan put a hand on Scott’s arm. “I’m not Chuck or Jean. I’m no telepath and I have no idea what yer trying to say.”

“We both wanted someone else, but we settled because neither of us could have that person. If I had loved her enough, maybe…” These were moments when Scott wished that he could cry, cleans his body and mind, but he was denied even this comfort.

“Maybe what? Ya think she’d let us die?” Logan still didn’t understand what Logan was trying to say, but he couldn’t stop to ask in anger, “And what woman is better than Jean?”

“No woman. We loved someone else, the same someone,” Scott said resigned. He couldn’t lie anymore, but when he heard Logan’s gasp, Scott went on, “Please don’t leave because of my stupidity. The Professor…we need you here.”

Logan was still shocked by the revelation. He knew men were attracted to him for the same reason women did. He was the bad boy, the rebel. But Scott…Logan couldn’t think about this right now. Jean’s death was still too close.

“I won’t bother you. I promise,” Scott said sensing the hesitation.

“I’m not leaving, kid.” Logan put an arm around Scott’s shoulder and pulled him closer. “We’ll take it one day at a time. Ya never know what the future will bring.”


End file.
